On his knees
by Rosetta Norrington
Summary: Lorsque James Norrington frotte le pont du Black Pearl, il ne se doute pas que le fantôme de sa défunte épouse veille sur lui... [les personnages de POTC ne m'appartiennent pas en revanche, Rosetta Norrington est mon personnage]
1. Chapter 1

**ON HIS KNEES**

**Chapitre I**

… _James…_

Le doux visage de la jeune femme se voile d'une infinie tristesse. Ses yeux emplis de compassion ne peuvent plus verser de larmes mais ils trouvent leur reflet en un cœur serré de douleur.

… _Si seulement je n'avais pas été arrachée à vous si tôt… _

La jeune femme n'est plus, cela fait déjà quelques années qu'elle a quitté ce monde. Dans la mort, tous les souvenirs se bousculent, elle se souvient et elle voit aussi ce qui fut après. Elle se souvient. La jeune Lady Rosetta avait traversé l'Atlantique à bord du _H.M.S. Dauntless_ près de neuf ans auparavant, aux côtés du Premier Lieutenant Norrington son époux. Le mariage avait été célébré à quelques jours de prendre la mer. Les premiers mois à Port Royale furent enchanteurs, puis une fièvre tropicale l'avait emportée en quelques jours.

_James… Souvenez-vous comme vous me serriez dans vos bras pour que je ne parte pas…Lorsque le docteur vous a dit que c'était fini, vous avez refusé de lâcher ma main, vous m'avez serrez plus encore dans vos bras. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissée. Vous vous êtes mis en danger pour ne pas me laissez toute seule, pour ne pas m'abandonner… Mais je ne vous ai jamais vraiment abandonné…_

Désespérément inconsolable, James Norrington avait commencé par noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, allant de taverne en taverne au risque d'en payer les conséquences, mais cela n'avait duré que le temps de quelques jours. Il s'était ressaisi en ignorant que sa défunte épouse lui avait inspiré ce retour dans le droit chemin. Il avait alors claquemuré son chagrin dans l'ambition. Il était devenu Capitaine du _H.M.S. Dauntless_ et avait fait chasser Mr Gibbs, l'un de ses hommes, pour ivrognerie. Huit années après son arrivée à Port Royale, il était promu Commodore. Il avait alors fait l'erreur de chercher à se remarier. Il n'avait aucune attirance pour elle mais elle était la fille du gouverneur et de ce fait elle lui apporterait une dot confortable et l'introduirait dans les meilleures familles d'Angleterre. Le Commodore Norrington était devenu le meilleur parti de Port Royale, il ne manquait plus que ce mariage et il voulait des enfants.

_James… Si seulement j'avais vécu une année de plus… J'aurais peut-être pu vous donner ce fils que vous désirez tant… Peut-être alors n'auriez-vous pas été si désespéré pour vous tourner vers cette…_

La jeune femme ferme les yeux. Elle quitte ses souvenirs pour revenir au moment présent. Drapée dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, les pieds nus, son visage diaphane auréolé d'une sombre chevelure, elle voit s'agiter autour d'elle l'équipage du _Black Pearl_. Nul ne la voit, elle est invisible aux yeux des mortels. James lui-même ne peut la voir.

_James… Si seulement vous pouviez sentir ma présence comme lorsque vous avez renoncé à l'alcool la première fois…_

Le Commodore déchu est à genoux sur le pont du _Black Pearl_. A genoux sur un navire pirate, lui qui les a toujours combattus. A sa petite épouse, sur le bâtiment qui les conduisaient d'Angleterre à Port Royale, il promettait un saut dans le vide suivi d'un arrêt brutal à tout marin navigant sous le drapeau noir ou portant la marque de la Compagnie des Indes. Il avait tenu cette promesse pendant huit ans, jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow lui échappe par deux fois. Laissé échapper serait plus exacte…

… _et tout cela à cause de cette fille… Elle ne fait que votre malheur, James…_

La fille du gouverneur est aussi sur le _Black Pearl_, travestie en pirate. Lady Rosetta la méprise du plus profond de son âme et découvre que c'est après la mort qu'elle se montre capable d'un tel sentiment. Il y a aussi ce forgeron… A cause d'eux, James Norrington a tout perdu.

_James… J'étais si fière de vous lorsque vous avez été promu Commodore… Vous ne m'avez pas sentie me blottir contre vous, mais peut-être le sentirez-vous à présent, dans le malheur…_

Le Commodore avait laissé un jour d'avance à Sparrow pour satisfaire cette fille qui venait à l'instant de renoncer à lui devant ses hommes pour épouser à sa place un forgeron. Ce jour d'avance était un jour de trop, le _Black Pearl _avait disparu et l'acharnement du Commodore l'avait conduit à sa perte. Le _H.M.S. Dauntless_, pris dans un violent ouragan, l'avait laissé seul survivant de son équipage et, en quelques mois, James Norrington s'était lentement transformé en épave dans un coin d'une taverne de Tortuga. Pendant tous ces mois, Lady Rosetta avait été la seule à se préoccuper de lui, à lentement bercer dans ses bras cet homme désemparé. Pendant de longues heures, des jours, des semaines et des mois, elle s'était tenue auprès de lui avec le terrible sentiment d'impuissance de ne pouvoir parvenir à le sortir de cette déchéance. Ce n'était plus comme la première fois. Il n'était plus rien, il avait perdu son équipage, sa commission et sa vie. Non comme Rosetta avait perdu la sienne, mais il était lui aussi comme un fantôme errant à la surface de la terre. Il n'allait même plus sur mer. Jusqu'à ce que le _Black Pearl _le prenne à son bord, peut-être occasion unique d'une promesse de rédemption. Son malheur avait commencé avec cette fille et le _Black Pearl_, peut-être s'achèveraient-ils de même ou bien rejoindrait-il son épouse dans un monde meilleur.

_James… Vous ne le savez pas, mais dans cette sordide taverne de Tortuga vous vous êtes chaque jour endormi dans mes bras… Lorsque vous tombiez ivre mort à l'aube de chaque jour nouveau, il y avait, sans que vous le sachiez, mes bras et mon corps comme un berceau pour vous soutenir et vous réconforter. Pour que vous trouviez la paix le temps de quelques heures. James…Être chaque jour le témoin de votre lente déchéance est un supplice, mais je l'endurerai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que vous redeveniez celui que vous avez toujours été…_

A genoux, à quatre pattes même, le Commodore déchu frotte le pont du _Black Pearl_. De ses petits pieds nus, Lady Rosetta se penche sur lui sans un bruit. Le cœur serré, son visage où se mêle à la douleur une tendresse infinie contemple les haillons de ce qui fut son uniforme de Commodore. Elle l'a vu lentement se déchirer, et chaque nouveau lambeau perçait son cœur. D'une main douce mais impalpable, elle caresse les cheveux bruns, longs et hirsutes de son époux. La barbe a poussé. La peau a rougi. Il frotte le pont du _Black Pearl_ perdu au milieu de tous ces pirates qui passent autour de lui. Soudain, une paire de bottes se plante enfin devant lui, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que le fantôme de Lady Rosetta se souvenait de son existence. Jack Sparrow. Il lui parle quelques instants puis s'éloigne.

_James… Je n'étais déjà plus de ce monde mais j'ai entendu les premiers mots que vous dîtes à Sparrow lorsque vous l'avez vu pour la première fois… « On your feet ! » Vous voilà « on your knees » devant lui, à genoux… « On your feet », James ! Levez-vous ! James… Une promesse de rédemption…_

Un souffle, un léger soupir… James Norrington avait entendu ces derniers mots…

_Une_ _promesse de rédemption…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Les lames s'entrechoquent avec force, avec rage… Chacun des trois hommes en est arrivé à un point où il peut considérer sa vie comme irrémédiablement changée, ballottée au gré d'un vent imprévisible par un destin qui se joue d'eux. Un destin qui prend le visage de chacun de ces trois hommes. Un ancien employé de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales devenu pirate, un forgeron fils de pirate, un officier déchu forcé à servir les pirates.

Le combat a commencé sur la plage de cette île où le pirate et l'officier déchu sont arrivés ensemble, le dernier ramant pour le premier dans une humilité qui dissimule un cœur qui n'aspire qu'à la revanche et qui attend son heure avec patience pour retrouver sa dignité perdue. Le forgeron les a rejoint sur la plage, nul ne s'attendait à le voir arriver. Le pirate le croyait condamné à servir le maître des mers pour l'éternité à bord du _Flying Dutchman_. Il l'y avait lui-même envoyé. Les trois hommes se retrouvent sur cette plage, unis par une même quête et divisés de même, par un coffre qu'il faut trouver mais que seul l'un d'entre eux pourra avoir. Le forgeron veut faire payer au pirate sa trahison, il veut le coffre pour monnayer le Salut de son père, âme prisonnière du _Flying Dutchman_. Le pirate veut préserver sa liberté et celle de son équipage, il veut le coffre pour sauver son âme de ce même vaisseau fantôme auquel par un pacte il est condamné d'avance. L'officier déchu est en quête de son honneur, de sa dignité. Il veut son ancienne vie. Le coffre peut la lui rendre. Le côté obscur de l'ambition ? Non, un espoir de Rédemption.

Les lames s'entrechoquent avec force, avec rage… Au fil du combat, les protagonistes ont quitté la plage sans même s'en rendre compte, sans voir où les menaient leurs pas. Danse singulière, danse macabre, leurs pas dessinent un curieux ballet. Il est de nombreux duels, n'existe-t-il point de mot lorsque les bretteurs sont trois ? Il n'est point de « triels », peut-être parle-t-on alors d'assaut. Tous trois ont quitté la plage. Ils se dirigent vers la forêt, vers une ancienne Mission espagnole laissée à l'abandon. Ce côté-ci des Caraïbes n'appartient plus à la Couronne d'Espagne. L'ancienne Mission, avec la roue de son moulin à eau. Les trois bretteurs sont sur le toit. Ils s'affrontent avec acharnement, c'est à peine s'ils voient les obstacles que leurs pieds pourtant franchissent avec habileté. Ils sont trois ; sur la plage, ils étaient en cercle, donnant chacun des coups de sabre à gauche et à droite, sur le toit de la mission, l'officier déchu se retrouve au milieu, entre le pirate et le forgeron. Il est maintenant le seul à combattre deux hommes à la fois. Le pirate est trop éloigné du forgeron puisque l'officier déchu est tel un obstacle entre leurs deux sabres, et il en est de même pour le forgeron.

Des trois, l'officier déchu combat avec le plus d'acharnement. Il a tout perdu. Son équipage, sa commission et sa vie. Il connaît l'humiliation d'être évincé dans le cœur d'une femme par un forgeron, il connaît l'humiliation de servir sous les ordres d'un pirate. Son uniforme n'est plus que lambeaux, il est devenu une épave. Il boit. Sa bienveillance et sa magnanimité à l'égard de l'un comme de l'autre ont ruiné sa vie. Il ne peut désormais que se montrer intraitable. Il songe à son épouse, emportée par une fièvre tropicale quelques années auparavant. Avant de débarquer sur cette île, alors qu'il se tenait à quatre pattes sur le pont du navire pirate en train de le frotter de toutes ses forces, dans la plus humiliante des situations, il a eu une impression étrange. Il a senti, ou a cru sentir, les bras de sa pauvre épouse autour de lui. Il en a oublié alors à tout jamais celle que le forgeron lui a prit et qui n'était en définitive pas faite pour lui, il l'a maudite alors, elle aussi est responsable de tous ses malheurs. Seule son épouse défunte mérite estime et amour. Il a cru sentir ses petits bras entourer ses épaules. Il a cru entendre murmurer, comme dans un soupir _« On your feet », James ! Levez-vous ! James… Une promesse de rédemption… »_

Les lames s'entrechoquent avec force, avec rage… Norrington porte les coups les plus violents, les plus brusques. La lame de son sabre espère à chaque instant faire plier Sparrow, faire plier Turner. Il porte chacun de ses coups avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme un appel désespéré envers le Ciel pour que ce qu'il avait lui soit rendu. Il accepte l'échéance d'un combat à mort. Peut-être perdra-t-il la vie, peut-être serait-ce la sienne qui sera prise. Il pare, avance, se tourne. Ses adversaires sont deux. Eux-mêmes se combattent mais pour l'instant chacun ripostent contre les coups de Norrington. Il va de l'un à l'autre, se tourne, pivote, pare, frappe. Encore et toujours. Il faut pourtant choisir, il sait qu'il ne pourra lutter ainsi éternellement contre deux hommes. Il se tourne vers le forgeron et lui demande de le laisser affronter Jack Sparrow à sa place.

**Norrington** **: _Do you excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life ?_**

Turner n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Lui aussi veut donner une leçon au pirate, pourquoi ne pas laisser l'officier déchu le faire pour lui, du moins s'allier à lui pour un temps ?

**Turner : _Be my guest. _**

Mais Sparrow entend défendre sa cause. Il n'est pas responsable de la déchéance de Norrington. Du moins n'est-il pas le seul, et d'autres portent les plus grandes responsabilités.

**Sparrow : _Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, eh? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rumpot deckhand what takes orders from pirates_**

Norrington ne peut supporter qu'on lui rappelle sa déchéance, ses humiliations. Des images des mois passés lui viennent en mémoire. Peu, cependant, il en a oublié une grande partie, il a tant bu. Mais parmi le brouillard de ses souvenirs, l'humiliation de sa position lui vient sans cesse. Le doux visage de sa petite épouse lui vient aussi. Il imagine soudain sa souffrance à le voir ainsi de Là-Haut, à assister jour après jour à la déchéance de son époux.

**Norrington** **: _ENOUGH_ **

Pourtant, il faut bien reconnaître que Sparrow a raison. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il en veut le plus, ce n'est pas lui qui est cause de tout.  
**Norrington** **: _Unfortunately Mr. Turner, he's right!_**

Les lames s'entrechoquent avec force, avec rage… Sparrow a sauté du toit, laissant le forgeron se défendre tant bien que mal face aux coups redoublés de son adversaire. Leur ballet orchestré par la force de la destinée les envoie sur la roue du moulin à eau. C'est à peine s'ils se sont aperçus qu'ils ont quitté le toit de la Mission. Rongée par le temps, épuisée par des décennies de solitude, la roue se détache lentement. Le martèlement des bottes l'affaisse, les esquives, les bonds lui redonnent vie. Il n'est plus besoin de porter de l'eau à la Mission, aussi la roue choisit-elle un autre chemin. Elle se met en marche, elle roule à travers l'ancien cimetière, la forêt. Sparrow s'est accroché à elle tandis qu'en équilibre Norrington et Turner continuent de se livrer bataille. La roue se dirige vers la plage qu'ils ont quitté tantôt. Ont-ils eu conscience de l'avoir quittée ? Leurs bottes semblent douées de vie, les portant d'un appui à un autre sans les détourner d'un combat aux accents d'éternité. Ils sont en équilibre, presque aériens. Norrington ne pense pas à la manière de se mouvoir sur cette roue en mouvement, ne se soucie ni de l'endroit où elle va, ni de la façon dont il faudra en descendre. Il voit défiler sous ses yeux ces mois d'humiliations, il voit le regard triste de son épouse poussant son dernier soupir. Il n'a que mépris, à présent, pour cette fille qu'il comptait épouser, qui aurait remplacé la plus douce et la plus dévouée des femmes, mais ce mépris le détourne d'une vengeance, cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne veut que faire rendre gorge au forgeron.

La roue les conduit jusqu'à la plage où le combat a commencé. Cette plage où un coffre est enterré. Le coffre qui pour Norrington est promesse de Rédemption…

**Fin.**


End file.
